


Take Me To Church

by reinadefuego



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Ficlet, Non-Explicit Sex, Tentacle Sex, Trope Bingo Round 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: When Davy first saw her, she brought him to his knees.Written for Trope Bingo Round 9: Tentacle Porn.





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song by Hozier.

He's careful when he picks her up, claw pressing ever so slightly against her hips. The indentation of his grip is left behind as though it were a love bite, however, no blood is drawn. Hurting her — well, that would be akin to lancing himself through the chest and allowing the Kraken to devour him.

Her brown skin, as soft and smooth as he remembers it to be, is like a fire against his own cold grey heartless form. A gentle warmth floods him as she wraps her arms around his neck and laughs each time his beard of tentacles reach out to caress her. The look in her eyes as one tentacle traces the line of her bottom lip radiates sparks through his body; the gods, it seems, are smiling upon him tonight.

Touching a woman is something he hasn't done in a long time, but Davy remembers. How could he ever forget? She's a goddess, a walking beauty. The ocean is her and he is its servant. When Tia Dalma entered his life all those years ago, for the first time since he was nought but the lanky son of a shepherd, Jones found his knees quivering like blubber in a pot.

"Will you stay?" he whispers against her breasts, lips grazing her areola. Davy has come to understand many things about sex, and its variants. This? This is not sex. No, it's something far more reverential and esctasy-filled than mere sex. Kissing her, feeling her heart beat through her skin, being able to hear when her breath catches in her throat while his mouth covers her and his beard of tentacles curl against her vulva, is like praying.

"No." Lying to him will only result in pain. Pain will drive him away when Tia has only just gotten him back. She arches into his touch, whines each time he lifts his mouth from her stomach, and murmurs reassurances as she runs her fingers through his hair. Part man, part corruption: all are him. "But I _will_ be here every night, till you find your way home." 

When he rolls her over and parts her legs further, sliding her forward to his mouth, Davy licks her from perineum to clit. He groans vibrations against her sweet cunt each time she pushes down, riding his tongue and tentacles as they seek to bury themselves inside her. It's been far too long and they both know it; even as he eases her ass apart and his index tentacle slides over her opening, smearing mucus over her cheeks, he reminds himself to go slow. Perhaps her limits have changed, her needs.

Sliding inside her inch by careful inch, he matches his movements to hers. She flexes her ass, pushing against his hand, and Davy responds instinctively with pressure. Tia's shouts and moans coalesce and form symphonies in his ears with each quickening of his ministrations. Her cunt weeps against his mouth, lips swollen and throbbing, and by the time she shudders hard against him, clawing at the bed and leaving her mark, his jaw coated with her arousal, the sun is peeking through the small window in his quarters.

"I missed you," she says as she lays back and rests upright against his knees, her legs parted while she idly plays with her labia. His tentacles glide against her skin, tormenting her with possibilities, and Tia wishes if only they had more time. "All of you."


End file.
